


Beacon Hills Carnival of Madness

by CododylWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Carnival, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: There's a carnival In town and Scott has decided that it would be a good bonding experience for the pack!





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Sceo scare fest carnival!!!!!!!! It took me a while but it is here!

The sky turned an autumn red as the sun dropped behind houses to the west. Theo sat on his truck, watching as the members of the McCall pack got out of their cars and walked up the steps to the new house that Argent had bought shortly after his marriage to Melissa. 

Theo wasn't exactly excited about the meeting. He knew that nothing was out of the ordinary. Ever since Monroe had been dealt with a few months back, everything had been relatively quiet. Scott still went on missions and tried to stay in touch with the packs he had met during those three years the war had lasted, but the last time there had been a pack meeting had been the day that Monroe had been imprisoned. That meeting had a purpose, but this? This came as a surprise to everyone. Especially Theo, who wasn't expecting an invite from Scott at all. But here he was, waiting for the inevitable. 

Theo waited until everyone had gone in. He had parked a few ways from the house not wanting to draw attention to himself. He climbed out of his truck and made his way through the recently mowed lawn. He walked up to the door and knocked three times. Argent opened it, wearing an apron. 

"Theo!" He said, standing aside to let him in, "Scott's been expecting you, he thought you would be here a bit later." Argent said as Theo stood inside, a coat hanger sat neatly on the side, he took off his jacket and placed it beside the others. 

He looked back towards Argent, who closed the door behind him and made his way towards what Theo thought was the living room. He followed closely behind, the room that he came to was, in fact, the living room. There was a huge beige colored couch placed at the far end corner and, at the center of the room was a table surrounded by mismatched chairs occupied by members of the pack. 

The multiple conversations that he had heard stopped when he came into the room, he saw Derek sitting on a stool next to Stiles, who’d glared at him the moment he walked in. Next to them sat Mason and Corey, the human smiled softly and brought Corey's only hand to his lips in a reassuring way. 

Theo couldn't help but smile softly at them, of all the members of the McCall pack, Mason and Corey had gone through the most physical pain of all. He quickly turned his head, not wanting to remember those times. Instead he focused on the rest of the attendees. 

Alec and Nolan were sitting on either side of Liam, who seemed annoyed at the fact that he had sat next to the young hunter, trouble in paradise it seemed. Nolan waved at him when he saw him. He walked towards the end of the couch, prompting the human to scoot over to the center. Liam groaned and walked away to the other side of the room. 

The beta turned to him, and from the back of his teeth he spoke,

"Sup, Theo." 

The chimera only nodded in answer, opting to say nothing.

A few seconds went by when everyone started talking normally, Liam being the first one to break the silence by restarting his conversation with Alec.

"I was worried you weren't coming," Scott whispered, "But I'm glad you made it. I wasn't planning on starting if you didn't." He said as he stood up from the stool he was sitting in. Theo couldn't help but smile, knowing that Scott wanted him here made him feel… somewhat wanted. 

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I think it's best that we get this meeting going." The alpha said as he looked around the room, "So, before I start. I want to thank everyone that made it here." He said as he looked around, a warm smile on his lips. 

"Today's meeting isn't about a pack of hunters or a new supernatural threat, it's about us coming together as pack and celebrating the fact that the war is finally over!" He said, everyone cheered at that bit. 

"As you all know," Scott's voice echoed throughout the room, he looked up at the alpha, who continued his speech. "It’s almost Halloween, and Beacon Hills is getting its own carnival!" He said, excited at the fact.

"So, I was thinking that the best way to celebrate the end of the war would be if we all paired up and went to it!" Theo wasn't sure if this was the best idea, going to a crowded place? A bunch of people screaming, not to mention the smell of all those sweaty people. 

Luckily, he didn't have to voice his concerns for Liam did exactly that, "Are you sure that's the best idea for us?" The beta asked, looking at the supernatural members of the pack. "It's all crowded and just… the smell alone would be horrible."

"It'll be fun Liam." Nolan, said while slightly smacking him on the shoulders, "Don't be a spoil sports." Liam grumbled something between clenched teeth and threw himself back on the couch with his hands crossed. 

"I'm good with it," Nolan added, "It'll be a breath of fresh air after all this college bullshit." 

"Agreed," Mason said, "So, you said we had to go in pairs, why’s that?" He asked as he squeezed Corey's hand.

"There's going to be a pairs costume competition, and I thought it could be a fun pack thing if we all participate, is that okay?" Scott replied, which prompted everyone to agree except for Liam, who crossed his arms and grunted. 

Oh no, that's where he drew the line. Theo was okay with tolerating the carnival, but dressing up? No, that's where he drew the fucking line. 

"Yeah, I think I'll skip." He said, which prompted Stiles to cheer — earning him a smack on the back of his head from Derek. Theo got up from where he sat, looked around at everyone in the room until his eyes rested on Scott's disappointed face… which was definitely not a good look. 

"I… don't do well in crowded places, not to mention that dressing up is really not my thing." He commented as he walked towards the exit. Everyone turned to look at him as he slowly walked away. Liam was the one to break the silence, his tone now a bit lighter than before. 

“Come on, Theo! It’ll be fun!” Liam said as everyone in the room looked at him, “You’re the only one who’s saying no to the idea, why are you being like this?” Because I’m not pack. Would be his answer, had Scott not been a few feet away from him. 

“I don’t mind if he stays behind,” Stiles pitched in from the other side of the room, “He shouldn't have been invited in the first place.” He said, and if Theo could agree with one thing, it was that. Stiles opened his mouth again, but was quickly silenced by the glare that Derek shot him. 

Theo looked around the room, all faces were on him now, why was this so important anyway? It was just a carnival. And it happened all the time, he could just promise them that he'd go for the next one and be done with it. He turned to speak but was quickly shadowed by Scott, who was somehow suddenly standing right in front of him.

“Liam’s right Theo, you’ll have fun,” Scott said, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze, “We all will,” Scott said, looking around the room.

“It’s been months since we’ve done anything like this,” Scott continued, this time addressing the entire room, and not just Theo, “And we all should get to enjoy it.”

“Stop denying yourself some free time, Theo,” Liam added quickly, “Come on dude, I know you’ll enjoy it.”

"Also, you are pack—" Scott began.

"I feel like that's open to interpretation!" Stiles protested while throwing a m&m into the air, but before he could catch it with his mouth,Derek smacked him again, making him miss.

"Stiles, enough!" Scott said, turning to his friend, "Theo helped us during the war. He saved our lives countless times. He saved your life," he said glaring at Stiles, "More than anyone else. He is pack, so cut the crap."

Stiles through his hands back in defeat and crossed them on his chest. Theo smirked, it was nice to have someone shut that loud mouth of his… maybe if he went Stiles reaction would be one that would make it all worthwhile. 

"Now, Theo, what do you say, are you in?" Theo looked around the room, most faces were on him, others were preoccupied with their phones, not really paying attention to the conversation. Theo’s eyes finally landed on the one person that mattered the most: Scott.

Scott is giving him that damn smile, the smile that he can’t resist. He’s sure no one can resist it, Theo can’t help but think that it’s the most contagious smile in the world as he feels his muscles relax, and he’s smiling right back at Scott. 

He could deny everyone else in the room, come up with a convincing lie and get away with it. But not with Scott, no, he was different. And if the Alpha wanted him at the carnival, then he wouldn't deny him that. 

He looked around and nodded his consent. 

“Then it’s settled!” Scott said as he stood up, “Friday night, no hunters, no supernatural creatures, just a fun night at the carnival.” 

***

Theo was sitting on a big comfortable sofa that Scott had gifted to him when Derek had been nice enough to rent him out a room in his building. The place was big, too big, it made everything else seem uncomfortable. He sat there, a plate of unfinished pizza sat next to him. 

He was reading one of the many books Liam had gifted him, 'You don't have a television, you need something to entertain yourself.' He remembered Liam said as he thrusted a pile of dust filled books into the back of Theo's truck. 

He was halfway down a page when he heard a knock on his door, he used the bookmark that he bought down at the local store and closed the book. "Coming." He said, getting up from the couch, he walked towards the door and opened it completely. 

"Scott? What are you doing here, it's like two in the morning." He said as he stood to the side, letting the alpha in, "Did something happen?" Scott stood in, looking around the room and dropping his gaze at Theo's bare chest. 

Theo closed the door behind him, looking Scott in the eyes. He raised an eyebrow, scratching his left pec, he couldn't help but stretch his arms, letting his muscles pop as Scott kept looking at him. He walked further into the apartment, Scott's eyes never leaving him. 

"Sorry, sorry,” Scott muttered when he realized Theo had noticed his staring. “It's just… I don’t think I’ve ever seen you shirtless is all…" 

Theo let out an amused scoff as he sat down on the sofa.

Scott sat down beside him, placing his hands on his knees. Theo could tell that there was something wrong, but he didn't want to interrupt the alpha, he would speak when he wanted. 

“So, I’m sorry for bothering you this late, but there was something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said, carefully. “That carnival we’re going to, it’s actually the same one that we went to when we were kids.” 

At that, Theo frowned. 

“You must be thinking of someone else. I’ve never been to a carnival.” He said, which prompted Scott to face him completely, the alpha raised his eyebrow in question, “What?”

“You don’t remember?” Scott asks, which Theo answers by shaking his head, “Okay, let’s see if I can jog your memory.” He says, he looks to the right, like he’s thinking of something and Theo can’t help but smile at that. 

“So, it was on the thirty first of October, the same as this time, and we had all gone dressed up as Pokemon characters,” Theo laughs at that, he might not remember any of it, but he knows that he would have done that. He used to love Pokemon as a kid. 

“Oh, you remembered that?” Scott asked all excited, Theo just shook his head. “Oh, okay, well anyway it wasn't really that exciting we just went and stuffed ourselves of candy afterward,” Scott said, a bit disappointed. 

“Sorry,” Theo quickly said, “The Dread Doctors messed with my memories from back then. There’s an entire period from fourth grade that I genuinely don’t remember.” He finished, playing with a loose thread from his joggers. 

“Doesn’t really matter now does it?” Theo looked up, surprised at the words Scott spoke, “We’ll just make new ones,” he said grabbing Theo’s hand and squeezing it lightly, “You and me, we can do that right?”

“Not sure if I’m getting what you mean Scott,” Theo chuckled nervously. 

"Look… there's no easy way for me to say this, okay?" He said taking a deep breath, "But I made a promise to myself when the war started… and now that it’s over… I intend to keep it." 

"The war ended months ago Scott, what are you talking about?" He said, shifting his body to face Scott more. His hand starting to sweat in Scott’s palm. 

"Okay so… I like you, Theo." Scott said, they both looked at each other at that moment, for a second, it felt as if the world had stopped spinning and the only thing that mattered was them. But everything came crashing down when Theo started laughing. 

"Oh, come on Scott, really? You like me?" He couldn't believe this. He knew that Scott would never play a sick or cruel joke to him but there was no way that the alpha was telling the truth at the moment, it was just impossible. Scott deserved so much better than what Theo could offer, why would he want him? 

"I'm… I'm not joking Theo," Scott said, "When the war started… I was so afraid of losing you. Afraid that something would happen to you and it made me realize that I wanted you in my life more than anything." Theo's laughing had dialed down when he heard Scott's word, he swallowed hard as the Alpha kept talking. 

"I promised myself, a very stupid promise, that when the war ended… I would ask you out." Theo looked at the uneaten pizza on the table, not able to face Scott at the moment. 

"The war ended five months ago, why now?"

"Because I was a coward, but I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore. I like— can you please look at me, Theo?" He nodded, slowly lifting his gaze to meet Scott's caramel-colored eyes, "I like you, Theo Raeken. And I'm not entirely sure, but… I feel like you like me too." 

"I do." He said almost immediately, "But you don't deserve me, Scott, you deserve something better. Not whatever the fuck is up with me." 

"Why can't I be the judge of that? You like me, I like you, so why don't we just give it a shot?" 

The pack that's why. We can't be together because of them, they'll never accept us. 

He wanted to say, but he knew that Scott wouldn't go for it. Deep down, he knew that whatever excuse he could come up with, Scott would shoot it down on the spot. 

"Theo," Scott breathed out, "Will you go on a date with me? To the carnival? On Friday?" Theo couldn't believe what he was hearing, his heart must have been beating a mile a minute. He couldn't even try to control his pulse or anything for that matter, right now at this moment, he was in Scott's playing field. 

It didn't scare him, quite the contrary… he felt safe. He felt as though whatever he would answer that Scott wouldn't hold it against him. For the first time in ages… he felt protected. 

"Yes." He said without actually thinking it over… "Yeah, I'll go with you." Scott's smile alone managed to brighten the dimly lit room, and Theo couldn't help but return the smile. They stayed there for what seemed like hours but could truly only have been minutes, it wasn't until Scott yawned that Theo realized that they needed to get some sleep. 

"We… we should rest Scott, you can stay if you want." He said, looking around the room, but when he realized what he’d just implied he quickly added, "On the couch," 

Not that he would mind the alpha sleeping with him.

"I think I'll head home." Scott said scratching the back of his head, "Stiles is going to pick me up in the morning, so we can buy food for after the carnival. A small get together at mom's house." 

"You mean your house?" Theo asked, which prompted the alpha to sheepishly smile. 

"Right, my house." After the war had ended, Chris had decided to retire from his hunter duties and to move in with Melissa, but he didn't want to move into an old house so they decided to buy a new house, the old house had been gifted to Scott, he didn't know the details of the acquisition which was dubbed the 'pack' house since almost everyone slept there twice a week. 

Scott got up from where he was and walked towards the door, Theo followed slowly behind, leaning on the doorway frame when Scott opened it and stood outside, the alpha turned around; a sheepish smile on his lips as he stared openly at the chimera. 

"Okay, what is it now?" Theo asked chuckling. 

"Can't I just check you out?" Scott bit lower lip as he spoke, the alpha leaned forward his chest almost touching his own, Theo swallowed hard as Scott bumped forehead with him, "Thank you." He simply said. Scott's breath was tickling his upper lip. 

Theo took in a deep breath, closing his eyes preparing himself for what was coming. Theo wasn't ready, not yet but if Scott wanted to do it right here, right now then he would gladly go for it. 

"See you." He hears, he opens his eyes and sees Scott's bright smile. He can't help but smile as well. Once Scott disappears down the hall, he closes the door, biting his lip. This… this is something unexpected. 

He can't wait for Friday.


	2. A Walk In The Park

Friday rolled around faster than anyone could imagine, Theo was in his apartment getting ready. For the first time in ages, no, for the first time in his life, he would be going on a date. He never thought that in a million years he would be going on a date, let alone with Scott McCall, a person whom he had tried to murder… who he had tried to tear down… 

He shook his head, this wasn't about that, no. He had moved on from that. He was a different person, he wasn't the same man he used to be back in high school. He had fought side by side with members of the pack, he considered Liam his best friend, to the point in which it even made Mason jealous (which prompted a smug smile from the chimera every time the human brought it up). 

He considered Scott one of his closest friends, not to mention that they could possibly more... and for him, that was enough. Everyone else he could take or leave. He wasn't so sure if he considered himself part of the pack, but Scott certainly cared about him to some extent. 

Theo arrived, as always, late to the gathering. He walked to Scott's house, knocked on the door three times, but when he went for a fourth the door was suddenly opened. On the other side of the door, Nolan stood… dressed in what he thought to be a… a sexy version of a Spartan soldier? If that was even possible. 

"Theo! It's about time you joined us, we were getting ready to leave but Scott made us wait for you." Nolan said, grabbing him by the arm and bring him inside the house. Theo simply smiled, he wasn't Nolan's biggest fan but the hunter had grown on him, especially when he and Liam started dating a few months back. 

"Did Liam force you to wear that?" He asked, looking up and down at the costume he wore. It wasn't bad, but it had Liam written all over it. Nolan just chuckled and nodded. Nolan looked around, making sure that the others weren't paying attention to their conversation. 

"I… kinda said something I shouldn't have, so this is me making up for it." He said, scratching the back of his head, "He loves all that Greece and Rome history stuff. Do you think it'll work?" Theo did a once over again and nodded. 

"Definitely." Nolan smiled and they walked together into the main room. Everyone he saw was already wearing a costume, making him the only one out of place. He didn’t make it two steps before he heard Stiles' shrieking voice. 

"Theo! What the fuck bro!" He said, making everyone around the room turn to him, "It's a costume party, where's your costume?" He demanded, lightly smacking Theo in the chest, "Why aren't you dressed up, it's Halloween man!" He said as he turned around, gesturing to everyone in the room. 

"If I'm gonna have to deal with you being in the pack, then you at least have to participate in embarrassing pack activities like everyone else!"

"He's right!" Liam chimed in from one end of the room, Theo looked up and saw what had to be the worst Kung-Fu attire in the history of Kung-Fu. He had to stop himself from laughing right then and there. 

"I don't do costumes." He said, looking at Liam, "My case in point." He pointed at the beta who gave him the middle finger in answer. "Plus I'm here, doesn't that count for something?" Stiles went to talk but Scott stopped him with a single word. 

"Yes." Everyone turned to look at the alpha, Stiles shrugged and went back to his conversation with Derek… who had come dressed as a poor version of Chewbacca. More like the one from the movie Solo with how it looked. 

Everyone went back to their conversations, Scott just shot him a smile from the other side of the room and lifted his finger "One second," he mouthed as he turned around towards the kitchen. Theo furrowed his eyebrows at his attire, what was he meant to be? 

He shook his head, turning around to walk towards Liam — the only person in the party who wasn't engaged in conversation —so he opted to change that, "Why the long face?" He asked as he reached the corner that Liam had claimed as his. 

"Look at him." Liam simply said, gesturing towards Nolan, who was in a conversation with Mason and Corey. Theo looked at them for a moment, their costumes had been handled to perfection. Mason wore a replica of Johnny Depp's Jack Sparrow (which was obvious since the human was in love with the actor and the movie) and Corey wore virtually the same, but with different colors. 

The biggest noticeable difference was the fake hook that Corey wore over his amputated hand. He quickly shook his head, once again not trying to bring those dark memories back to light. Instead, he focused on Nolan, who was chatting with the couple but occasionally would glance at Liam. 

"What about him?" He asked. 

"He's trying to win me back," Liam said which prompted Theo to raise his eyebrows in question. He turned to look at Liam, "He thinks a sexy Spartan costume can make me forget what he said." He added, Theo turned to Nolan again. 

"What did he say?" Theo asked, "Was it really that bad? They're just words really. Can't you just let it be?"

"No!" Liam growled. 

Heads all-around turned to face them. Liam just chuckled nervously and went to the kitchen, Theo following behind quickly. 

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Malia, who had come dressed as Princess Leia but judging by her face, he could only come to the conclusion that it was not her idea at all. He turned back to Liam and asked a question. 

"Why not?" But before Liam could answer Lydia, came strolling down the kitchen doorway. Both boys stopped in their tracks as she glanced at them. Theo looked down and saw that she was wearing… a nurse costume? 

"I'm a fairy." She answered as if she had read his mind, "Wings," she added with a roll of her eyes and a gesture to her wings. 

"Oh." They both said. 

Lydia rolled her eyes and looked at Liam. 

"I need your help with something," she said, grabbing the beta by the shoulders and turning him around. Liam tried to protest but it made little difference. She just pushed him forward and turned to Theo quickly, "He's inside, go get him, tiger." She mouthed at him as she dragged Liam away from the kitchen. 

Theo chuckled and made his way into the kitchen. Scott was making himself a sandwich, Theo picked a stool and sat on it, "Kinda disappointed you aren't dressed." Scott commented, which prompted Theo to lower his head. 

"Even if I planned on dressing up, I wouldn't have known what costume to wear." He said as Scott chuckled, Theo looked up and studied Scott's costume, "Count Dracula?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yeah," he said while taking a bite from his meal, "Stiles wanted me to dress as Luke, whoever that is, and Lydia as a Princess or something, not entirely sure what he said." Scott said as he chewed and swallowed a piece of bread, "Instead she decided to go as a nursing fairy… to annoy Stiles." He said, chuckling. 

"You should have seen his reaction, it was hilarious." He pictured it clearly in his mind, the human flailing his hands and gaping as he saw what his girlfriend had worn. It must have been a truly great scene. 

"He went on and on about how nurses couldn't be fairies or how fairies couldn't be nurses, it turned into an hour-long debate. It only ended when Malia decided to go as Leia so that he would drop the conversation altogether." Scott said, chuckling at the memory. Theo smiled softly and decided to talk about someone other than the human.

"Why didn't you come as Luke?" He asked, Scott, chuckled as he finished the last bite of his sandwich, "Did you intend to annoy Stiles as well?"

"No," Scott said and wiped his mouth clean with a paper towel, Scott grabbed a glass and filled it with tap water, "Just didn't want to go dressed as someone that I don't know.," Scott answered as he drank his water, "So I decided on a Count Dracula costume instead." Theo nodded at that. He wanted to make fun of him for not knowing about Star Wars but Theo barely remembered anything about those movies, they were just a distant memory for him. 

He went to ask something but Stiles came into the room, he looked at Scott and shook his head, "Has anyone ever told you that you're more of a… Jacob than an Edward?" The human said as he patted Theo on his shoulder. 

"Who are they?" Theo asked as he looked at Stiles and Scott. The alpha immediately spoke, trying to silence his friend from rambling.

"No one!" Scott said, walking to grab Stiles and Theo by their forearms, the alpha dragged them both to the main room and looked at everyone, "Time to go!" He said, as he let go of Stiles and grabbed Theo by the bicep, and dragged him away. 

Theo turned around and saw Stiles pointing and flailing his arms beside him as he talked to Lydia, he heard the words 'Twilight' and 'how could he' thrown in there and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

"Don't mind him, he just loves Twilight." Scott said, as they headed outside of the house. 

***

They made it to the Carnival parking lot half an hour later, Scott, Nolan, Mason, and Corey had all decided to go in his truck since it was better than taking a bunch of cars. Stiles had refused to let someone else drive him, so he decided to take his Jeep. Derek, Lydia, Malia, and Liam had all gone with him. 

Liam had initially gotten into the backside of Theo's truck, but when he saw Nolan get in he decided to go with Stiles. Theo wasn't sure what was going on but he was going to find out. Not today, though. Today was about him and Scott. 

When they arrived, everyone piled out of the truck to meet the others waiting by Stiles’ Jeep. Theo went to hop out but when he felt warm fingers touch his cold skin, he jumped a little at the contact. He turned to see Scott, his red cape covering half of his face.

"You look hilarious,” Theo chuckled. “You know that right?"

"I know," Scott answered, with a smile on his lips, "But I don't care." He added, turning his head to Theo, "I'm on a date with you, so it's all worth it." Theo couldn't help but smile as Scott took back his hand and opened the side of the door. They both hopped out and walked towards their friends. 

"So, as we were saying!" Stiles said when he saw Theo and Scott, “We wanted to go from back to front, okay? So roller coaster first, ferris wheel second and then we move on to the shittier attractions, that way we can all do it as a pack.”

"No, that's not okay," Liam said, crossing his arms on his chest. "I don’t want to go to the roller coaster just yet, plus isn't that just a shitty way of doing a carnival?” Liam asked as Theo turned to Scott and raised his eyebrows in question. The alpha simply shook his head and turned to Lydia who nodded. 

Theo wasn't entirely sure what happened next, he just felt Scott's fingers intertwined with his own as he was dragged away by the alpha. Stiles started screaming for them both, but the screams turned to questions as soon as the human saw their locked hands. 

Scott just kept his space and headed towards the booth where the tickets were sold. Scott bought two and gave one to Theo, he was about to protest but he knew it would be futile… and not to mention that he didn't want to protest. It felt… nice and weird… he had never done this. But it was also refreshing to say the least. 

Theo could hear the screams and cheers of people as they walked into the carnival. Once inside he was smacked in the face with the mixed scent of sweat, popcorn, cotton candy, and horseshit. He covered his nose quickly, trying to cover the smell as well as he could. 

"Didn't smell this bad last time I was here," Scott said as he too covered his nose. Theo chuckled at that. 

"You didn't have enhanced smelling last time you were here." He added as he lowered his hand, Scott nodded and took them deeper into the carnival. Theo was surprised at the sheer size of it. He knew it was big, but not this big. He looked up and saw the biggest ferris wheel he had ever seen, and to the side a roller coaster that went from one end of the carnival to the other end. 

Theo kept looking around, he saw red, purple, and orange lights all around them. Everywhere around them he saw pointed hats of people dressed as witches, others dressed as mummies and vampires. Had he known that it would be like this, he would have tried to get a costume.

"Come on, let's go over to the flying swings," Scott said as he dragged Theo into the coming crowd. Theo followed behind, it quickly dawned on him. 

"Scott," he said, tugging at their linked hands. Scott stopped to look at him and then smiled, showing his fake fangs, "I don’t know about flying swings." He asked, his voice totally not excited about the idea. He looked to the right and saw a wave of people, the same to the left. 

"Can't we start by something a little less… I don't know, deadly?" He asked, Scott, smiled softly and nodded. 

"I know just the place," Scott said, and they headed off. Theo tried his best not to think about Scott's warm fingers, and how they almost completely covered his hand. He hadn't actually realized it but… Scott was way taller than him. Not by much but still, the difference was there. 

He smiled, it still felt surreal that he was going on his first date — with someone he actually liked. It was refreshing to be around the alpha and not fear for their lives. It felt like ages since the last time he felt like this… he just couldn't pinpoint the memory to go along with feeling. 

Theo shook his head and focused on where they were going. They kept walking for what felt like twenty minutes until they came to a line filled with people. Theo looked to the pink sky and saw a… what the fuck? "Scott, look!" He said, pointing upwards. There was a kid, a child just floating mid-air. Scott looked up and smiled, the alpha turned to him and whispered. 

"Thought you'd like it." 

Theo furrowed his eyebrows at that.

'What?' he whispered as he looked up again. The child was no longer there, instead, there were multiple ropes and what looked like a bench. Theo looked at the crowd around them, trying to see if this was something odd but it wasn’t. There were no screams, nothing that indicated that a child had fallen to his death. 

Theo shook his head, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Scott and he sat on the bench when it was their turn, and after a few minutes they were up, their feet dangling as they took flight. The entire carnival was a mixture of red and blue, but Theo didn't want to look at the carnival. He turned towards Scott, who was also looking at him.

"So," he began, looking at their still locked hands, "Have you heard from the other alphas?" He asked, trying to come up with a topic. 

"I don't want to talk about that Theo," Scott answered as he looked into Theo's eyes, "Tonight, I just want to focus on us." Scott added. After a brief moment of silence, Scott asked, "Tell me, when did you know you liked me?" 

Now that… that caught him by surprise. He blinked once, twice before opening his mouth and closing it again. 

He wasn't sure when he developed feelings for Scott. It could have been months ago, but it also could have been years ago. Theo wasn't sure about the exact moment, he just knew that after spending so much time with Scott that it felt natural. Like it had always been a part of him. Like it was the only thing he’d ever truly wanted. 

He didn't find anyone else attractive He’d never liked anyone else. He only had eyes for Scott. So, the truth was… 

"I think… I've always liked you." He said, "Well, after the Dread Doctors, but yeah. Ever since the Anuk-Ite." Scott raised his eyebrows in question. 

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Theo chuckled at the question. 

"I don't know, maybe it was the fact that you and Malia were a thing?" He said, sarcasm laced in his tone, "For one and a half years, mind you." He said as he chuckled. "You know," he said, "You're a very hard man to get." He said. Scott laughed at that.

"Yeah, I am." He said as he looked down into the crowd, "But now… I'm all yours." Scott replied turning back to Theo, silence fell between them, he felt Scott's thumb start to rub at his hand, Theo felt his heartbeat quicken as the alpha leaned forward, he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Scott's. 

"Theo," he suddenly heard. 

The chimera quickly opened his eyes, prompting Scott to look at him. 

"Did I say something wrong? Or was it something I did?" The alpha asked, but Theo couldn't pay attention to him, not when the childish familiar voice called out again. 

"Theo, come find me, find me, find me…" it repeated over and over at the back of his head, Theo turned to look at the waves of people below them but there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

"Theo? Are you okay?" Scott asked once again, for the first time since they had gotten to the carnival he felt Scott's warm fingers leave his own, the alpha placed his hand on the chimera's cheek, "Hey, look at me," Scott said softly, "What's wrong?" 

"Can't you hear that?" He asked, Scott, frowned. 

"Hear what?" The alpha asked and once again he heard it. That eerie, childish voice again. 

"Please, Theo, remember, remember…" 

"That!" He said, "Can't you hear that?" He asked, this time Scott placed both of his hands on the chimeras face, 

"Hey, Theo," Scott's voice was smooth and calming, Theo turned to him, "We're the only ones here apart from the crowd, okay?" Theo nodded, "Tell me, what is it that you're hearing?" 

"It's… a voice. Just a voice. Childish, and familiar calling out to me. That's all." Theo answered. Scott nodded and looked to the side. They were coming to a stop soon. 

"Do you want to get out of here?" Scott asked, "Away from the carnival, I mean." 

"No." Theo simply answered, "It's nothing. I can't let some weird shit get in the way of our date," Theo added and looked to the left as he saw the people ahead of them get off of the bench. 

"Where to next?" The chimera asked, stepping off when it was their turn.

"Are you sure it's nothing—"

"Scott!" Theo said, turning around to meet the alpha's eyes, "It was nothing, okay? So just stop worrying, and focus on the evening, please? Focus on what you want us to do, okay?" Scott simply nodded and bit his lip. He brought Theo close and whispered 

"Then I guess I'll focus on your lips." The alpha said, Scott leaned forward, and Theo couldn't help but bite his lip as he also leaned forward. His heartbeat was beating a mile a minute but when they're foreheads met, Scott broke the silence, "Later, for now… let's head to the house of mirrors."


End file.
